


Das ist nicht mein Name

by Lalelilolu



Series: Übersetzungen-SnowWhiteKnight [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Nicknames, Slice of Life, pet peeves, Übersetzung/translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: ÜbersetzungI miss the catch if they throw me the ballI'm the last chick standing up against the wallKeep up, falling, these heels they keep me boringGetting glammed up and sitting on the fence nowSo alone all the time at nightLock myself awayListen to me, I'm notAlthough I'm dressed up, out and all withEverything considered they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)





	1. Bohnenstange

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's Not My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954064) by [SnowWhiteKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight). 



> That's Not My Name 

„Hey, Bohnenstange!“

  
Sansa zuckte zusammen. Das wäre dann wohl Hylo Hatz, der Typ der Brienne hinterherjagte, einfach nur weil sie mal ein viel erben würde. Nicht dass er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance gegen Jaime oder Tormund hatte. Die beiden jagten ihr wegen ihres Charakters hinterher, nicht wegen des Geldes. Jaime schwamm genauso wie Tormund im Geld und kümmerte sich daher kaum um irdische Besitztümer.

  
„Was willst du Hatz?“, fragte sie unterkühlt.

  
„Autsch, Eiskönigin. Ich hab mich nur gefragt, ob du heute die Magd schon gesehen hast.“ Sein Lächeln wirkte gezwungen und sie wollte es ihm mit einem kräftigen Schlag vom Gesicht wischen. Stattdessen aber, nahm sie sich Arya als Vorbild und gab ihm die Wahrheit wohl formuliert preis.

  
„Sie heißt Brienne und ich glaube ich habe sie eben mit Jaime und Tormund in im Gebäude der Studentenverbindung gesehen. Sie wollen ihr beibringen, wie man Billard spielt.“ Sansa erlaubte sich ein kleines Grinsen, als sie sah wie sich Hylos Augen weiteten. Er hatte Jaime dabei gesehen, wie er mit Brienne Bogenschießen übte und der schwirrte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit um sie herum. Er war praktisch ihr zweiter Schatten. Jetzt kam noch dazu, dass sie sich über einen Billard-Tisch beugten und Tormund war nicht der Typ Mensch, der die Zeichen seiner Zuneigung versteckte. Wahrscheinlich würde es in einer Schlägerei zwischen Jaime und Tormund enden, aber sobald Hylo Anstalten machen würde, sich einzumischen, würden die beiden ihn zusammen zeigen wo der Hammer hing. Brienne würde das ziemlich gefallen.

  
„Ich…eh…Ich muss los“, sagte Hylo, drehte sich um und rannte in Richtung Studentenvereinigung davon. „Danke Bohnenstange!“

  
Sansa stöhnte, das würde ein langer Tag werden.


	2. Fleckenfresse

Sie klopfte mit ihrem Füllerdeckel abwesend auf ihrem Block herum. Der Professor war zu spät. Sandor saß neben ihr und zog sich seine Baseball-Cap tiefer ins Gesicht. Sie war sich zu 90 Prozent sicher, dass er schlief. Sie hörte, wie sich etwas in den hinteren Reihen bewegte.

„Fleckenfresse.“

Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen und ignorierte es.

„Hey, Fleckenfresse.“

_Nö. Ganz sicher nicht._

Nach einem harten Stoß zwischen ihre Schulterblätter drehte sie sich schließlich wütend um. _„Was?“_

„Ich hab mit dir gesprochen, Dummkopf“, sagte Joffrey spöttisch. „ _Ew, wie konnte ich den je attraktiv finden?“,_ fragte sie sich selbst.

„Du weißt, dass mein Name nicht _Fleckenfresse_ ist, Joff. Also höre ich auch nicht auf ihn, Dummkopf.“

Joffrey lief vor Wut rot an: „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich wegen dieser Einstellung nicht schlage, nur weil dein Bodyguard hier ist.“

„Er ist nicht mein Bodyguard und du wirst dich nicht vor _ihm_ verantworten müssen, wenn du es wagst mich auch nur zu _berühren_ “, sagte sie in einem kühlen, bestimmten Ton, „obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass er nichts dagegen hat zu helfen.“ Sie weigerte sich ihren Freund (fast festen Freund, aber nicht ganz) mit in ihre Streitigkeiten reinzuziehen, aber es war gut zu wissen, dass er ihr Rückendeckung geben würde, sollte es nötig sein. Und sie war _wirklich_ froh, dass Arya darauf bestanden hatte, ihr Selbstverteidigung beizubringen. Joffrey schien gegen alles andere immun zu sein. „Also was willst du? Sicherlich bist du nicht hier, nur um mit mir zu diskutieren.“

Joffrey schnaubte  ein paar Mal und sagte dann: „Gib mir deine Hausaufgaben, damit ich abschreiben kann.“

Sansa verdrehte die Augen: „Meine Güte, Joff…wir sollten es per E-Mail schicken! Abgabetermin war heute Mitternacht.“

„Warte, was? Das kann nicht sein.“

„Sie hat recht, Saftsack“, murmelte Sandor unter seiner Cap hervor, „und wir sollten einen Essay schreiben. Das hier ist kreatives Schreiben für Fortgeschrittene.“

„Scheiße!“, kam es von Joff und er stürmte aus dem Raum.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Sandor. Er hatte seine Cap ein wenig angehoben und sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen durchdringend an.

Sie lächelte ihn verlegen an: „Ja, alles okay.“ Sandor brummte, sie glaubte es war zustimmend, und zog sich die Cap wieder zurück ins Gesicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank an  AzraelGFG  , dafür, dass er mich vor stundenlangem Googlen bewart hat.


	3. Rotschopf

Sansa saß in der Mensa und aß ihr Mittagessen, einen Mandarinen, Erdbeeren, Pekannuss, Spinat-Salat, als Gendry sich auf den Stuhl neben sie fallen ließ. Auf seinem Tablett waren ein Berg Spaghetti mit Hackfleischsoße, ein paar Früchte und eine winzige Schüssel mit grünem Gemüse.

„Kein Fleisch heute, Rotschopf?“, fragte er sie mit einem breiten Grinsen,

Sie rümpfte die Nase: „Du weißt, dass ich es hasse, wenn du mich so nennst.“

Gendry zuckte nur mit den Schultern; immer noch grinsend: „Wo ist Arry? Und der Bluthund? Dachte ich hab‘ sie bei dir gesehen.“

„Arya steht in der Schlange und wartet auf ihre Pizza. Sandor ist wahrscheinlich gleich hinter ihr.“

„Also…Rotschopf. Es wird sicherlich ein wenig dauern bis sie zurückkommen, also, denkst du das mit Arry und diesem Podrick ist was Ernstes?“ Gendry stocherte auf seinem Teller herum.

„Warum sollte ich dir das sagen und warum fragst du sie nicht einfach selbst?“ Sie stach wütend ein Mandarinenstück mit ihrer Plastikgabel auf, die sich verbog, als sie auf dem Boden der Salatschüssel aufkam.

„Weil wir Freunde sind und ich sie nicht fragen kann. Wenn ich frage, weiß sie, dass es mich stört, wenn sie mit ihm ausgeht.“ Gendry sah sie an, als wäre sie verrückt. Vielleicht war sie das ja wirklich.

„Wir sind Freunde? Du nennst mich immer nur Rotschopf! Und weißt du, ich kann es nicht ausstehen. Du willst immer nur über Arya reden, auch wenn du dich nicht traust sie nach einem Date zu fragen. Was ist falsch daran, sie wissen zu lassen, dass es dich stört? Wenn sie nicht weiß, dass du an ihr interessiert bist, ist die Chance, dass ihr je ausgehen werdet, gleich null.“ Sie war gerade damit fertig ihren Salat herunter zu schlingen als Arya und Sandor mit ihrem Essen zu ihrem Tisch kamen. „Weißt du was, warum nutzt du nicht diese Gelegenheit und fickst dich ins Knie?“

„Meine Güte, komm runter Rotschopf.“ Sansa fühlte ein Zucken in der Nähe ihres Auges. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit mit Sandor, er hat auf dich abgefärbt.“

„Na und? Pass auf was du zu meiner Schwester sagst“, Arya stellte ihr Tablett geräuschvoll auf dem Tisch ab. Sandor sah auch nicht sehr erfreut aus.

„Wie auch immer, ich muss los“, sagte sie. Sie warf ihren Müll weg und marschierte in Richtung ihrer nächsten Vorlesung davon. Sie reagierte über. Natürlich war Gendry ihr Freund, aber sie wollte sich gerade nicht mit seinen idiotischen Ideen beschäftigen.


	4. Kleiner Vogel

Sandor saß lesend unter ihrem Baum als sie ihn nach dem Unterricht fand. Sie ließ ihre Büchertasche auf den Boden gleiten und fiel dramatisch auf ihre Knie, wobei sie so tat, als würde sie in seinem Schoß in Ohnmacht fallen. Er wand seinen Blick nicht vom Buch an. „Langer Tag?“

„Frag gar nicht erst. Den ganzen Tag haben mich die Leute auf die Palme gebracht.“

Er sah hinunter zu ihr. „Was haben sie denn getan? Um dich so aufzuregen?“

Sie seufzte: „Jeder hat mir irgendwelche Spitznamen verpasst: Bohnenstange, Fleckenfresse, Rotschopf, Hey du, Das Mädchen mit den Haaren, Schöne, Bonita, Liebling, Das Stille Mädchen…oh und mein persönlicher Favorit: Die mit dem Holz vor der Hütte.“

„Was ist mit dem Spitznamen von deinem Vater? Z-.“ Sansa schlug ihm die Hand vor dem Mund.

„Wir erwähnen diesen Namen nicht. Niemals.“ Sie nahm ihre Hände von seinem Gesicht und streckte sich in seinem Schoß, wobei ihr Rücken ein wenig knackte. Es tat zwar ein bisschen weh, aber es war auch unglaublich entspannend. Sie seufzte glücklich: „Aber der Tag ist ja zum Glück vorbei. Wollen wir uns Die Wütenden Nachkommen der Dinos anschauen? Ich lad dich ein.“

„Klar, klingt super, Sansa.“

Sie setzte sich auf. „Warte, wie hast du mich gerade genannt?“

Sandor starrte sie an: „Ehm Sansa? Das ist doch dein Name?“

Sie runzelte die Stirn und kniete sich mit vor ihn: „Warum nennst du mich so? Das tust du nur wenn Andere da sind.“

„Du hast doch gerade gesagt…“, er klang sehr verzweifelt.

„Oh…OH! Nein! Bei dir ist was anderes. Es ist nicht…“, sie rieb sich den Nacken, „ich mag es.“

„Du magst es, wenn ich dich necke?“, fragte er grinsend. Er legte seinen Arm auf sein Knie, „ich hab mich über dich lustig gemacht, als ich dich das erste Mal so genannt habe.“

„Ich weiß…“, sagte sie sanft. Sie rückte näher an ihn heran, „aber du machst es nicht mehr, oder?“

„Nicht wirklich, nein.“

„Es ist…“, sie lehnte sich näher zu ihm, ihre Nase berührte fast seine, „es ist mehr eine Liebkosung, siehst du das nicht auch so?“

„Bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich so weit gehen würde…“

„Ich schon“, sie kam noch ein bisschen näher, ihre Lippen gerade weit genug voneinander entfernt, dass sie sich nicht berührten, „oder liege ich da falsch?“

„Eh, ja, ich denke, darüber lässt sich diskutieren…“, sie leckte über seine Lippen. „Okay, es ist definitiv eine Liebkosung. Kleiner Vogel.“ Sie grinste und küsste ihn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :)  
> Schaut doch mal bei der Autorin des Originals vorbei ^_^


End file.
